


on your lips

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: patton meets a really pretty guy on the first day of school. he is overwhelmed.warnings: clubs/bars, gay panic, kissing, a bit of swearing, possibly something else
Relationships: intruality - Relationship, remus sanders/patton sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to note that patton dresses more dark academia-y during the day and more pastel goth/punk at night so have fun with that

Patton nearly spat out his coffee when he walked into his ethics class on the first day. Sitting right in the center, talking to a few of the other students, sat the most attractive man he had ever seen. He was wearing some sort of alternative fashion that involved a lot of leather and flannel, and Patton couldn’t help falling for it. 

However, he moved right past the group and sat in the front row of the classroom, just by the professor’s desk. He readjusted his oversized sweater before taking out his laptop and setting up his supplies. Everything was well and good until he opened his laptop and found that he could perfectly see the man he’d been drooling over in the reflection of the screen. He quickly hit the power button in panic and almost sighed in relief when the screen loaded so that he couldn’t see him anymore.

The professor came in soon after, and the class began. They talked over the syllabus for a while until the topic of their final project came up.

“I’ll be pairing students up right now so that you can get started as early as you want. I’ve devised a seating chart so that you’ll be able to sit next to your partners for the semester.” The professor switched the PowerPoint to a seating chart slide, and Patton scanned the arrangement until he found himself. Curious, he looked at who he was seated next to, and--

_ Oh no _ …

It was the hot guy from earlier.

Patton tugged on his braid, overcome with gay panic. He was going to have to do a project with literally the most attractive person on the planet, not to mention  _ sit next to him all semester _ .

He was doomed. Completely and utterly  _ doomed _ .

The class was let out after the syllabus was finished, but Patton hung around a bit longer to talk to the professor and ask any questions that he felt the need to ask. After that, he left the building to go back to his dorm between classes but was stopped on his way out the door.

“Excuse me,” the person said with a thick Spanish accent. “You’re Patton Sanders, correct?”

Patton turned and  _ oh fuck _ it was the cool alt guy again, now with an accent. “Yeah,” he said, as nonchalantly as possible. “What’s up?”

“I’m your partner for ethics. I was wondering if I could get your number.”

_ Shit fuck holy shit f u c k-- _

“Um,. yeah, let me write it down for you.” Patton was about to grab a piece of paper and a pen, but he was stopped by a phone being held out for him. He took it awkwardly and punched in his number, handing it back as quickly as possible. “There you go.”

“Cool,” the guy said. “I’m Remus by the way.”

Patton smiled politely. “It’s very nice to meet you, Remus.”

“You too.”

* * *

After all of his classes, Patton decided that he needed to de-stress. He hadn’t been to his favorite club since the spring semester had ended (out of state students, you know?), but he knew that it would help him relax a bit to just dance and be free. He quickly changed into his normal clubbing outfit, which was a pair of black midi shorts with fishnets underneath, a black strappy crop top, his favorite blue bomber jacket, and a pair of thick-soled, iridescent boots. He then left a note for his dorm-mate and headed out.

Less than an hour later, Patton walked into the club like he owned the place. He waved at the regulars who he hadn’t seen since he’d left for the summer and his bartender friends. As someone who frequented the place last school year, he was very much in-the-know of everything from what kinds of songs the DJ played at what times to which drinks are worth their price. He could practically navigate the place with his eyes closed.

Patton made his way to the dance floor and began to move to the beat. He let the music wash over him, and the world melted into something more manageable. His mind processed the day’s events with ease now that he was in his happy place. Everything was great.

It was a little while later that Patton felt a hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to see the beautiful foreign exchange student from earlier standing in front of him. Remus was wearing far less extra clothes than he was, which should have made him feel embarrassed, but it didn’t. Remus smiled, and Patton smiled back, wide and genuine. 

“Do you want to dance?” Patton asked, and for once, he wasn’t nervous around Remus.

“Sure.”

They danced for a long while before Patton started to feel light-headed, and they made their way to the bar. Patton ordered ice water while Remus just snacked on peanuts. The two chatted about anything and everything until Patton spoke up.

“You’re beautiful, did you know that?” He didn’t know if it was the dizziness talking or the calm fuzz in his mind.

Remus laughed. “I’ve been told that many times. Mostly by people trying to get in my pants.”

That made Patton giggle a bit. “I can assure you that I am not trying to get in your pants. Kiss you, maybe, but that’s about it.”

“I wouldn’t mind if we made out right now…”

“That’s great because I actually  _ was _ trying to kiss you.” Patton slowly moved forward, giving Remus enough time to change his mind, and kissed him.

The kiss wasn’t long--more like dipping your toes in the pool--but it sure was great. Patton giggled as soon as they broke apart, feeling a bit giddy about being able to kiss such a pretty person.

“We can do that more if you’d like,” Remus suggested, and Patton nodded excitedly.

“Yes, please.”


End file.
